The Killer Redux
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Harm/Manetti, SUMMARY: when Tracy Manetti came out of Harm's bathroom to stumble upon Harm an alternate universe branched off from the canon one, this one much, much better. This is the way the show should've gone - rather Tracy than Mac for Harm.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Killer Redux

AUTHOR: VIDZ

PAIRING: Harm/Manetti

TIMELINE: AU season 8 episode The Killer

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, **leyte** asked me to write a Harm/Tracy fic. While I've been toying with this very idea before her email (let's face it, Tamlyn Tomito was drop dead gorgeous in those days (though I was very surprised how such a small and delicate-looking woman can have such a deep, rough voice)... can't say what she looks like now cause I haven't seen her in years...

Add to that, the character she played in JAG was a good person. I liked her, so why shouldn't Harm as well? :) I have never had any solid idea for the fic, therefore I couldn't pull it off.

But then the week of 1st April I was struck with inspiration and I knew I had to write it, so this came along. Truthfully, until I started writing this I have never seen the ep in question before. Only after I decided on writing this fic did I get it so I'd see the scene and be able to change it for my own evil purposes.

The first thing that struck me is something I remembered from the Harm/Mac fics I've read while I could still somewhat stomach Mac (but only because there were no other fics but Harm/Mac being posted): in those fics and their authors' notes the authors always wrote that HARM SAW A VISION OF MAC COMING OUT OF THE BATHROOM, then blinked and realized it was Tracy. It was not just one author that claimed that, but many of them that dealt with this scene. That was the main reason I never saw this ep... I wasn't really interested in seeing Harm so delusional. I missed it the first time and soon after that I abandoned HM and simply didn't WANT to watch it, because I believed those claims were true... Now, after having watched the scene myself, I found out those claims were all complete bullshit. Were they really that desperate that they would see things that didn't happen? Oh, right, they are also the ones staunchly claiming Mac was passionately and deeply in love with Harm, while Harm did nothing but hurt her and string her along, while playing with other women... those are actually things a Mac fan said to me about Harm. : facepalm : Which means, yeah they were that desperate and they weren't even a little credible as far as being a source goes.

Thankfully inspiration for a Harm/Manetti fic struck, so I watched the ep to realize it was nothing like I had thought it was.

-

Rest assured, the next part of "Lean on me" is already written and ready, I just wanted to get this fic out already.

-

SUMMARY: when Tracy Manetti came out of Harm's bathroom to stumble upon Harm an alternate universe branched off from the canon one, this one much, much better. This is the way the show should've gone - rather Tracy than Mac for Harm.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The second he stepped out of the airport terminal was the first time of what would become a long line of occasions during his stay in Italy that Harm cursed the Uniform of the Day. The weather was too damn mild and muggy for the winter garb. He could already feel himself starting to sweat and overcome with an intense need for a shower ASAP he hailed a cab.

The hotel wasn't anything to write home about, he WAS there on Navy's budget after all, but it wasn't all bad.

It was small, set in the city centre and for some very strange reason it's style was american instead of italian... Indeed, for the first few seconds after entering Harm thought he'd stepped into some portal and had been warped back home, there was nothing italian in the way it was decorated. Which was nothing to gloat about because, compared to Italians, Americans don't have any taste or a sense for style, fashion and inner decoration. Well, not just Americans, Italians DO dominate these areas after all. Even though technically, reliability- and quality-wise their products are far from what they could be (especially cars and motorcycles).

Inwardly sighing in disappointment he made his way towards the reception desk, already hearing the wonderful sound of cool water falling from a pipe onto the floor of a shower cubicle.

Upon hearing someone approach, the young, blonde woman looked up, her professional smile already put in place, which then widened and received a tinge of sexuality when her eyes fell on the hunk in a Navy uniform towering over her.

She definitely liked what she saw.

While the Italians themselves don't have the word Commander nor this Navy rank, their equivalent is _Capitano di fregata_ or Frigate Captain, the young woman had been working in this hotel long enough to have had contact with US military personnel and was familiar with it.

The conversation the newly-arrived American and the receptionist had was too short and too professional for her taste and, when they were done, she made a last-ditch attempt to get herself some action.

"Anything you need, Commander Rabb, just call me." taking a small paper she scribbled something on it "This is my direct line." passing him the scrap of paper Harm saw two numbers, the second probably a cell phone number "My shift ends at 8 pm." she smiled seductively, the heavily accented English oddly appropriate for the occasion.

Harm didn't miss the smile nor the double meaning to both, her saying she would get him whatever he needed and telling him when her shift would end, he knew when a woman was flirting with him. Okay, so Mac always accused him of not knowing what she wanted, but in truth Mac never asked for anything, much less said clearly wanted she wanted and then got pissed at him for not figuring it out. Not only that, but she also wrapped up everything in a not-so-nice package of the head-games she so liked to pull on him.

Even though he had absolutely no intention on taking the receptionist up on her invitation it sure was nice to have a woman make it plainly clear what she wanted from him. Ten... okay, make that 15, years ago he wouldn't have been this restrained, he would've jumped at the chance for some no-strings-attached sex with a beautiful woman, but he was older now and, he hoped, wiser.

Thanking her politely he kept his expression neutral, letting her know in a nice way he wasn't interested.

"Thank you." picking up his bags he made his way to the elevator bank, thanking whatever deity there was, that he would be able to take the load off for a few hours.

* * *

**Reviews are love, give me lots of love!**


	2. Chapter 2

This week had it's ups and downs. *sigh* Mostly downs, if I'm being honest. On top of that, the weather's being true to it's April-reputation and with all that thrown together I'm really feeling like throwing in the towel, packing up and moving down to Oz or NZ (Europe, and West in general, are starting to stink). Even though it's Autumn there. Hopefully I'd get work somewhere, but with my recent luck I'd run out of money and be stuck in a foreign land with no family, no friends, no job and no place to live.

*shaking the dark cloud away* Sorry, guys, didn't want to bring down the mood.

On a brighter note, your responses to the first part of this story really cheered me up and convinced me that perhaps I'm not kicking against a rock wall with this one after all. Even though you know who you are, I'm still giving you my explicit thanks, **Michi uk, Vesja, carolfd, Lynnp **and **starryeyes12. **

Perhaps I am getting a little too enthusiastic in this chapter with it, but I _am _a guy and the way Tracy looked like in that towel... Well, I tried to edit-out most of Harm's impressions and thoughts on the matter, but without them the story just didn't flow as nicely. Which means you're stuck with them and I do apologise for any annoyance and hurt sensibilities they may inspire in you, dear readers.

Btw., the understroked text is a direct transcript of this very scene from the show.

So, go read it! :)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

It was exactly what she'd needed, a nice hot shower to wash off the grime and sweat of her half a day of transit.

The entire bathroom was fogged-up and humidity the like of a rainforest weighed heavily in the small room as the petite woman wrapped a towel around her slim body and stepped out of the cubicle.

Releasing her lush hair from the clip she mourned the fact she had to prevent it from getting wet, she simply didn't have the time to dry it. But it sure would've felt nice... because right now she would've been feeling like she'd been reborn.

' Oh well, you can't have everything.' was her thought as she ambled, barefoot, through CDR Rabb's hotel room towards her suitcase to retrieve clean clothes. Even though Rabb wasn't there it still felt somehow wrong, she still felt exposed, walking through his hotel room almost naked and she longed to put something on.

Suddenly, without warning, the front door opened and the man himself stepped inside, automatically putting his cover on the armoire by the door.

She stopped in her tracks, shocked at being caught red-handed.

"Commander!" she exclaimed, hugging herself in an unconscious attempt to hide the sight of her body from him. If she'd felt revelead just seconds ago she felt doubly so right now. Right that moment she felt naked.

She wasn't the only one not having expected this situation, Harm was so stunned he'd forgotten to close the door, his hand still holding on to it "Commander?"

She brushed her towel-covered stomach before her arms found the classic defensive posture of being crossed over her chest "Good morning, sir, I'm sorry to startle you."

Harm was still clutching the open door and motioned towards the world outside "Am I in the wrong room?"

"No, this is your room, mine wasn't ready so I talked them into giving me a hotel key just so I could shower. I couldn't wait and uh... I know we don't have much time, I'm sorry."

Inwardly she cursed herself for babbling like an awkward teenager, but it simply couldn't be helped. She hadn't experienced this kind of panic ever since her parents had caught her in her family's home with Bobby MacGee's hand down her pants. Only an open window had rescued Bobby from death by her enraged father, while she'd been grounded for the next three years aka the remainder of her time in High School and much of College (since she'd signed up for the one in her home city). What two years of forced social isolation had done to her reputation at College is best not mentioned.

* * *

Seeing her standing there in his room, still moist and dressed in nothing but a towel, _his_ towel from _his_ bathroom and _his_ hotel room, an old, almost-forgotten feeling of possession rose up in him, against his will and against the fact that he had no right to feel that way. She wasn't his, she was merely in his room naked, wearing his towel. Yeah, she wasn't his and he didn't feel a thing at seeing her there, like that.

Oh, who was he kidding?!

All these facts combined had awakened the primal part of him and made his loins stir to life. He couldn't help himself, he had to run his eyes over the prize, very much liking what he could see of her.

Her attractive facial features had drawn his attention the first time he'd met her, followed closely by her intellect and personality.

Beautiful olive skin, thanks to her Asian ancestry, dark almond eyes, thick hair the shade of the finest mahogany and below the towel the most exquisite legs Harm had seen in his life.

Period, no quarter given.

They weren't the long, model-thin-with-no-muscle-tone and-only-bone-and-skin type of legs Mac possessed, in fact they were better. Much, much better. These were the legs of a runner or a dancer. Not the legs of a woman who looks like a man trapped in a woman's body; her thighs and calves had the muscles that could only be descibed as graceful and utterly and completely feminine.

If the rest of Tracy would've been hidden from sight by something, there would've still been no-one in the world that would identify the owner of those legs as anything but a woman, a woman with a fantastic figure no less.

He could imagine so clearly the experience of having them wrapped around his waist as he gripped her tiny waist, and this inspired in him a reaction he barely managed to suppress before it became visible to the female officer in question.

Okay, so Harm appreciated a woman having nicely sculpted legs. There's nothing wrong with that, is it?

Tearing his eyes from the pilars of perfection he met her dark pools again, too lost in admiration to control his tongue or even be aware of what was tumbling out of his mouth.

"No, that's... that's fine, Commander. I'm glad you're here."

Only too late did he realize what he'd said, evoking in his mind the mental image of putting a foot into his mouth.

* * *

Tracy couldn't conceal her smile, her anxiety draining out of her at seeing him so flustered and affected by her. He was just so damn cute, standing there, stuttering, trying to dig himself out of the hole, incapable of meeting her eyes. Funny thing, since she'd clearly seen him check her out just seconds ago...

* * *

Unaware of his partner's amusement Harm tried to recover the situation before it became any more awkward "I mean in Naples, not in the... uh, my hotel room..."

Looking away in embarrassment he was about to make his escape when the gorgeous woman shocked the living daylights out of him.

"That's truly regretable, Commander. I _was _ hoping you'd be happy to find me here... Naked, except for this towel." she told a white lie in the name of the cause, her head facing the afore-mentioned towel as she fingered it with one hand, and looked up at him through her lashes.

The little minx knew exactly what she was doing to him; she'd known it'd drive his imagination wild with images of that towel coming off if she played with it and the look thing? Seduction pure.

This was a turn of events Harm hadn't expected, so he was too surprised to react properly, nor did he have an already thought-out and rehearsed reaction stored away for such a situation.

What do you do when you find your coworker in your bedroom, almost naked, who then starts apologizing, but suddenly changes tunes and is doing her level best to seduce you?

Sure, he'd always been aware women found him attractive, he'd lived his entire life with this knowledge, but he'd never expected COMMANDER MANETTI to do something about it.

* * *

Tracy's eyes glittered with satisfaction and awakened lust when, satisfied Harm either didn't want to run or was too stunned, she decided to close the distance...

* * *

**Reviews are love, give me lots of love. *pathetic whining:* PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Does anyone remember an old WWII movie that also dubs as a love story, about a young Navy pilot (a Lieutenant) stationed in Hawaii, that meets a famous actress/singer/something, and later takes her on a plane ride and they land at some island? It's all I can remember about the movie and unfortunately I can't find it on any WWII movie list. Thanks!

Yeah, I know this chapter is criminally short, but this is where the scene ends and I couldn't do it any other way.

I still hope you'll enjoy it.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Watching her stalk him with the swagger of a woman determined to seduce the man she had set her eyes on, Harm couldn't immediately decide what to do. Should he be the voice of reason, remind her they were in Italy on a case, as partners, and should not get involved; or should he close the distance between them, tear off her clothes and drag her to the bed?

Before he could stop her a pair of feminine arms snaked around his neck, tangling into the hair on the back of his head and a slim female body, but firm and soft in all the right places, pressed tightly into him.

Tracy tried to exploit her advantage and pull his lips to hers, but Harm resisted. It was as much a sincere need to think this through before acting as it was a statement he was making. Harmon Rabb, Jr. would be no woman's plaything, equal partners any day, but he wouldn't allow her to try to push him around or lord over him or try to take control in any other way.

Tracy's eyes snapped up to his in alarm when she felt the unyielding strength in his frame, it's unwillingness to bend forward. Harm was as still as a statue and she could try to manipulate his body either through coaxing or through physical force, she was no match for him and he would move only of his own accord.

Her alarm gave way to genuine worry as her deep brown pools frantically searched his, his aquamarine depths hiding all thought, face impassive as he stared down at her.

His expression was completely blank, gave nothing away, while on the inside his brain was working at maximum speed.

Should he do this? Should _they_ do this?

What would the consequences be?

What did this mean to her? How would it affect their professional relationship if he gave in?

What would the Admiral say? More importantly: what would he _do_?

Would either of them have to be transferred and where?

What about Mac?

And the most important question: would it even be worth it?

As for Mac, the sole fact that he'd barely remembered her said all that was needed, it said everything. She was no longer a part of his future, only of his past, this truth was something he'd been hiding from for a while now, knowing it, but refusing to acknowledge it. No more hiding, the time had come to embrace the truth.

Looking down into the face of some other woman than Mac, the face of Tracy Manetti, a woman who's goodness of heart and character Mac had never and would never be able to reach, he repeated that last question.

Yes, Tracy was a great person, an oustanding officer and a gorgeous woman, but would starting something with her be worthy of every possible risk?

Watching her beautiful features turn from saucy and seductive to unsure and crestfallen at his lack of reaction he finally came to the conclusion that, yes, it indeed seemed that way.

* * *

Well, she had her answer. Even though she was far from happy, more like feeling her heart break and ego shatter, she'd known this was a possibility even before she'd started this. She knew about Mac and that stupid, destructive dance of a black widow the Marine played with Harm, but she'd still hoped he wasn't that far gone, too far to be rescued.

Obviously, she'd been wrong.

She allowed her arms to fall from around his neck and lowered her face to the floor, trying desperately to hide her tears.

She was just about to turn around to make her escape and preserve whatever pride she had left when she was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into a hard male body, the force of the collision and the surprise of the action itself making her squeak. The moment her lips parted on the sound they were taken by another's.

* * *

Leaning down he ensnared her in a passionate kiss, startling a moan out of her, a moan that became never-ending.

The battle for dominance was short lived. Harm soon emerged victorious and took control of not only the kiss, but of everything.

* * *

In that moment of clarity Tracy gave in with a whimper, letting go and allowing Harm to take over. He would lead, she would follow and, even though she knew such a stance would have feminists burn her alive, she didn't care.

She'd finally found a man strong enough to whom she could give the reigns and good enough so that she would never regret this decision.

She trusted Harm and she knew with every fiber of her being that this trust was well invested.

* * *

Untangling the knot of her towel Harm tore it off her body and threw it away, wanting to see his prize.

Tracy did not disappoint, she was as fabulously shaped physically as she was beautiful as a person. His heartbeat quickened noticably, his mouth went dry and his body temperature rose as his eyes drank in the sight of her luscious naked figure. He ran greedy hands down her luscious body until they settled on her curvy butt and pressed her against his body.

* * *

Feeling the evidence of his desire against her soft stomach even through his clothes Tracy moaned louder and started grinding against him.

She knew exactly what was coming, just as her body knew for it was already preparing itself for the pleasurable physical exercise to follow, and she couldn't have been more agreeable. With what they were about to do they'd seal the deal, marking each other as their mate.

* * *

Harm's hands were big enough to span each buttcheek and he grabbed hold of their rock-hardness, lifting her until she finally had those amazing legs wrapped around his waist, exactly like he'd envisioned just a few minutes ago. The reality was even better than his imagination.

They lost themselves in their embrace until the need for air became prevailent. They needed no words, the desire in their burning eyes spoke clearly of an agreement.

Then Tracy's hands came into play, removing piece by piece of his uniform as they made their way to his bed, where they danced the dance as old as time itself.

* * *

**Reviews are love, give me lots of 'em!**


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed I unfortunately did lose a few readers for "One normal evening" because of how long I haven't updated. And I have the next 2 chapters all finished... Oh, well, at least you received this one, right? *eg*

As always huge thank to **just4paws17, jojobevco, Lynnp, jpstar57, carolfd **and **Michi uk** for their lovely reviews. Thanks, guys, you're what keeps me writing.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Thirty minutes later they were laying on the bed, Harm on his back, Tracy on her front flat on his chest, playing with his chest hair as she occasionally kissed the skin beneath her head while the sheet loosely covered their lower parts.

Harm's heavy arm was around Tracy's slight body, a large hand cupping her tiny shoulder, while his other arm supported his head under his pillow. Unfocused eyes were trained at the ceiling, seeing nothing, as Harm processed the events of the past hour. The biggest worry wasn't how they would define this new relationship once they talked about it, because he knew what the only option he would accept was, or what they'd do about their work situation, it was about something more present, more pressing.

"We forgot something." he sighed with disappointment at himself.

The words, even though softly spoken, shattered the cozy silence in the room, stirring Tracy from her near trance.

Her finger stopped their lazy figures as she engaged her brain again.

"What did we forget?" she frowned, confused. She couldn't think of anything they could've forgotten, her still-tingling body definitely agreed he'd thought of _everything_.

"Protection." he ran a hand over his face in frustration "I don't have any condoms with me, I definitely didn't expect _this... _to be getting lucky, but I'm sure I could've gotten them somewhere in the hotel."

"So, you consider yourself lucky?" she grinned against his strong chest as he chuckled, then grunted in affirmative "But don't worry, I've got it covered."

Raising his head Harm looked down at her, an eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"I'm on the pill."

Well, _that _was anti-climatic... All that worrying, all that anxiety, that could've been simply avoided had he only asked her a lot sooner if she was on anything. Moron was the nicest thing he called himself right then.

Yet, why the hell was she on birth control?

Tracy blushed as she continued "To regulate my periods."

Harm nodded understandingly, slightly embarrassed himself, yet relieved "Good to know. But I still need to ask this: do you do this regularly, jump in bed with men, or was this a fluke, a one time thing? For your sake I hope it's not, because I'm not letting you go."

Other times she would've felt insulted at being asked if she was a slut, but since he didn't know anything about her private life and since she hadn't wasted time in making a move on him, she figured he was entitled to that question.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now that I've had you, you're mine for good. There will be no other man for you, ever again."

Privately it flattered her that he considered her so good he wanted to keep her forever. Making a fist she propped her chin on it to look him in the eyes "Let's put it this way: I'm a long time single, Comma... Harm." giggling at her slip-up she continued, delivering her strongest evidence to support her claim "The last time I was with a man was over 8 years ago. We broke up and I threw myself into work. The next thing I knew I had no idea how to be anything but single anymore, so I didn't even try, I was satisfied with that kind of life. Until now, obviously."

She smiled bashfully at him.

Harm's expression didn't change, save for the incredulous eyebrow, not sure whether to believe her story or not. The idea that such a gorgeous, hot and wonderful woman wouldn't have had anyone for so long was baffling.

"Okay..." Harm drawled, his mind feverishly trying to absorb that tidbit of information, but then decided to focus on the more pressing issue while filing the info for later "But you still didn't answer my question." he reminded her.

Tracy made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, wondering why was he so unwilling to accept anything but a straight answer, as if he was afraid of reading a woman's signals wrong and making the wrong decision based on a false conclusion. What kind of a bitch had messed with this man so badly, had messed him up so much, that he now distrusted any kind of a signal from a woman, anything at all, but the blunt truth?

"This is not a one-night-stand."

"Good to be on the same page." he responded dryly, but with humor.

Tracy had nothing to say to that, so she found a comfortable place on Harm's chest for her head and returned to her dozing, dreading the time they'd have to get up to face the world even though they were having the strangest pillow talk she'd ever heard of.

That is why, 15 minutes later, Harm's reminder there was a world outside the room, with their jobs and real lives, wasn't warmly welcomed.

"We'll have to stop by the front desk later." he mentioned off-handedly in a lazy tone.

"Why's that?"

"To cancel your room, you won't need it." he gave her a rakish grin, one that sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

"And why not, Commander?" she found the energy to tease him a little.

"Coz don't think I'll be letting you out of my sight for a while."

They'd already talked about this and she didn't have any objections this second time either, but the teasing nature this time around had taken on, convinced Tracy to play along.

"Oh, yeah?" she murmured, stretching on top of him, making Harm grunt as her sharp elbow dug into his gut. Giving him an apologetic smile and soothing the afflicted spot with a kiss she inquired "And how long do you plan on keeping me?"

"Indefinitely, I think." he took a few seconds to think it through "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"That's a long time." she commented idly, a smile making her beautiful face even prettier.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Harm "but it's feasible."

"And how do you plan on pulling that off? What if that's too long for me?" she teased him and he knew it. Raising on her elbows on his chest she met his gaze, curious how he would answer.

"Oh, I have my ways." a cocky smile settled on his face as he boasted.

"Besides," he shrugged carelessly with grin "you don't have a say in it."

"I don't?" she pretended to pout, as if put out by his claim on her, while in reality she was thrilled. If he had a claim on her that also meant SHE had a claim on HIM. And having a claim on Harmon Rabb, Jr. was a heady knowledge and experience in it's own right. She would milk this to other women, especially to one brunette Marine.

"Having a hearing problem, are we? Forgot to clean your ears earlier?" the cheeky grin took away all the sting of his words, then the grin turned suggestive "We could have a shower together to make sure they're really clean this time."

Tracy gasped in fake shock over his audacity.

"And LtCol MacKenzie said you are a prude..." she mentioned, clucking her tongue in fake disappointment "Shows how little she knows."

The comment was thrown out lightly, but while still in flight it suddenly developed the weight of an 18-wheeler. The truth in those words was just too great, something Harm confirmed after silent 15 seconds, during which Tracy was looking at him fearfully, terrified she'd said something to destroy what she'd just managed to get for herself.

"Mac never knew me." Harm's voice was dead serious as he said that.

"Or wanted to." It was spoken with the finality only the absolute, undeniable truths are said.

Since they were already talking about Mac, and Tracy knew the topic of Mac was something they'd have to clear up ASAP if their relationship had any chance of succeeding, she took a deep breath and plunged right in.

"What about LtCol MacKenzie?"

The question hung in the air between them like a pink elephant trying to climb a rope.

"That's history." Harm finally answered "Has been for a while."

"Has it?" the cautious hope and doubt was open in her expression.

What with her secret mission she knew better than anyone about the endless Rabb-MacKenzie dance. It was like a black hole, it sucked in other people and then destroyed them as the black hole tears matter apart. Tracy didn't want to get destroyed by it and would rather cut losses and bail out of a relationship with Harm before it had even begun, rather than fall in love with him, deepening the crush she'd developed on him when she'd first met him, and be destroyed later on.

Speaking of her assignment... if they went ahead with a relationship she would have to tell him about it sooner rather than later. This wasn't something that should ever be kept secret from him because if it came out later she would lose his trust and never regain it.

"Yes, it has." Harm made sure to keep an eye contact to let Tracy see the truth in his eyes as she searched them with hers.

Satisfied with what she found there she smiled, nodded and laid her head back down on his chest, her fingers once again tracing shapes in the hard muscles.

"Oh no, you don't." Harm chastised at that, slapping her on her tight butt soundly, then pinching it; getting as a reward a loud squeal, that then turned into giggling.

"No rest for the wicked... or should I say for the too damn hot, we've got an appointment to keep. "

He rose from the bed, taking even her weight with him, no matter how much she protested or tried to stop him.

In the end she had to give in, knowing he was right, and she did that with a grumble, making sure he knew of her displeasure.

Seeing his unrepentant grin she scowled at him, sending him a dirty look, before stalking to her suitcase, dragging it into the bathroom.

Realizing her intent Harm's smile dropped and he complained loudly as the door slammed close "Aw, come on! That's not fair!"

When, 5 seconds later, there still hadn't been the click of a lock, Harm's smile widened and, whistling, he joined his girlfriend in the shower.

x

Just as he'd promised himself, a few days later, after they'd solved the case, Harm was enjoying the warm Mediterranean sun on a Calabrian beach far away from work, annoying co-workers and anything else to do with the US Navy.

Contrary to his first plan, however, he wasn't there by himself.

x

**Reviews are love, give me lots of love.**


End file.
